


Patience

by WhatButAVillain



Series: The Seven Virtues of Heaven [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 09:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatButAVillain/pseuds/WhatButAVillain
Summary: Azirel is having a busy day between talks with Raphael, Mariel, and an interview to sit in on.





	Patience

Azriel looked through the files in Michael’s office diligently and thought how proud his brother would be of him, if he were not in such bad temper these days. He saw the Earth Observation files that she had dug up and wondered how such images had been missed upon first watching but shook his head. It wasn’t the time to wonder about that. When he got to going through the records of her calls, he had to reread the page several times before it hit him. That was Hell’s area code. She had been calling Hell. What could she have been calling Hell for? 

He resolved to ask her at another time as there was a knock on his door. “Come in,” Azriel called and the door opened on Raphael. They both smiled upon their gazes meeting.

“Azriel,” Raphael began entering the room. “I talked with Aziraphale and Crowley. And with Michael.”

“Michael was there?” Azriel asked alarmed.

“No. No, she was sitting outside the Tower.” Raphael assured. “She is so lost right now, brother. They all are. I worry for them.” he admitted.

“So do I.” Azriel whispered. “Come sit. What did you talk about?”

Raphael sat at the chair materializing in front of Azriel’s desk. “Where to start?”

“I find it best to start at the beginning.” Azriel told him.

“I went through the Earth Observation files and the Heavenly surveillance footage. It is disturbing. On all counts. It does seem like Aziraphale and Crowley have been working together for a long while.” Raphael began.

“I know. I have the images Michael pulled from the EO files. It’s been quite a while in the making.” Azriel pushed across the images of Aziraphale and Crowley that he had found in Michael’s desk.

“Yes. But I am more concerned with what our fellow Archangels did to Aziraphale.” Raphael said briefly glancing at the photos.

“What did they do?” Azriel asked, his eyes narrowed.

“They kidnapped him in public at one of the parks. And I saw as they tried to kill him. Gabriel, he… he was unnecessarily harsh in his speech to Aziraphale. And overly happy to tell him to walk into his death himself. His exact words are seared in my mind, Azriel. ‘Shut your stupid mouth and die already.’ Azriel, I fear he is lost to us.” Raphael said sorrowfully, shaking his head. 

“I fear so too.” Azriel sighed. 

“Aziraphale and Crowley are unlikely to ever forgive him even if he is not lost to us completely. They are, close. Very close. How close I did not ask, or rather they did not offer.” Raphael said. “I have asked them to consider doing an interview with Mariel for the Celestial Observer. They are thinking about it and will get back to us.”

“That could be a very good idea. I like it.”

“Crowley was concerned about a smiting. I’m not sure if anyone aside from another Archangel could smite him, even then they have more power than us, I truly believe. They were the first of us. And the greatest in some areas of thought.” Raphael said. 

“And the greatest of these is Love. I know of no other Virtues that depend so heavily on it.” Azriel paused and the silence stretched as they considered their own Virtues. “Anything else important?” He asked eventually.

“Well, I asked them why they decided to go against orders. Apparently they just Love the world that much. And they didn’t want to be on opposite sides of the conflict.” Raphael answered and then smiled conspiratorially. “They did get a bit flustered when I asked about their relationship so I don’t think they will tell us that much about the nature of their love for each other but I have high hopes for an interview.”

“I agree an interview would be a good idea to let the Heavens know they have been found and to get their story out there. Perhaps it might be a good idea to have someone do a series on each of the Virtues.”

“Are you sure that is a good idea? Gabriel at least will not be very flattering towards them, or us most likely.” Raphael said. 

“You may be right. But I still feel like a piece about who we are and letting them know that we are still here and working would be a good idea. It’s been so long since the others have been out of the offices.” Azriel told him. 

“Yes. Let’s wait on that though to talk to the others.” Raphael said. “I think Michael may be ready to come back soon if she uses this time to evaluate her actions. She was not at the execution. I don’t know why. We should talk to her.” He sighed. “Crowley recommended therapy for them all.” His mouth worked a moment without sound. “It’s not a bad suggestion. For any of them. For all of Heaven. I want to authorize sending several teams of healers down to Earth to study modern trauma and anger management techniques. Maybe some general counseling.” Raphael said. 

“It could be a good idea.” Azriel offered hesitantly.

“We both know Heaven and all the host has not recovered from the Fall. I can’t say anything about how Hell deals with what happened but we need to do something. A memorial or something. I know they rebelled and betrayed Heaven but they were a part of us. We need to learn how to mourn that. Grief counseling, trauma counseling and anger management would all be good ideas for all of us. I know I still… I still expect to see them walking and working with us.” Raphael admits quietly letting out a soft sob.

“Raphael.” Azriel said gently coming around the desk and putting his arms around Raphael’s shoulders. Raphael clung to the arm around his chest as he cried.

“They must have been so hurt, Azriel. I can’t help them.” Raphael sobbed before shaking his head and covering his mouth with his hand. Patting Azriel’s arm with his free hand, he shook his head again and tried to pull away. Azriel tightened his hold for a moment before pulling away and placing his hand on Raphael’s shoulder and squeezing.

“I mourn them too, Raphael. I do too.” Azriel whispered tearfully. “I will go and talk to Mariel about doing a series on the Virtues. You should rest for a short while if you can.”

“I still have Uriel’s office to go through.” Raphael protested. 

“Leave it. It can wait.” Azriel told him.

Raphael nods before sighing and standing. “Thank you, Azriel.” He said leaving the office for his own across the hall.

Azriel sighed as he watched his brother enter into his office and softly shut the door. It was so hard to see his siblings suffer and Raphael was right. They had all been suffering in their grief. But what would Mother say? A memorial to the Fallen? The counseling though, he could admit, was a good idea. He would see to it that several teams of Healers were sent down and enrolled into the proper courses. Some of the Healers were quite taken with Earth. He would go through the personnel files later and find an appropriate group. Now though he had to go to see to talking with Mariel. 

Azriel smiled a bit thinking of the young Watcher. She had been one of the last created and had such enthusiasm. It sometimes drove the others to exasperation but Azriel was not Patience for nothing. He enjoyed the passion of the younger angels. Even when that passion was in grief. Yes, he worried for their siblings. He remembered the screaming during and immediately after the Fall. He mourned as well but it was the patience he exhibited when dealing with the grief of others that made him a Virtue. 

The screaming and crying of those left behind in Heaven echoed in the vast emptiness of Heaven and into Azriel’s mind. Still echoing across the sea of time. He had been a Throne and dedicated to his job until the Fall took so many from them. He was just as lost as the others but while they were pushing against one another and spewing anger filled words against the humans; he was patiently tending to the sorrowful. He didn’t even notice, at first, the heat coursing through his celestial body until his wings began to itch and he unfurled them to find ten great white wings and eyes gathered across his body and feathers forming over and around the golden accents banded around his arms. There was more screaming this time but not in anger or sorrow but in shock and fear. And it too echoed through the ages in Azriel’s head.

When Azriel came back to himself he was standing outside the offices of the Celestial Observer. Entering he found it in a state of frenzy. The angels working there passing articles and pictures back-and-forth editing and writing and organizing for printing. When they noticed him, all work stopped. And the room was frozen in shock. 

Azriel smiled patiently. “I am looking for Mariel. Is she in?” 

“She’s out Watching. A young boy is raising money to pay off his neighbor’s medical bills.” a voice said. 

“I see. Thank you. That is very helpful.” Azriel said before smiling again and leaving through the door he had just entered from.

Azriel sighed before making his way to the Observation Hall. It was a long room as most of the Halls of Heaven were but where in times past they had been full of polished silver mirrors, now they had much more advanced viewing portals of glass and light. At each station were small globes and the viewing portal itself connected to the globes. Azriel slowly walked down the central aisle seeing many empty stations and some groups of Watchers clustered together. Getting to the end of the row, he saw Mariel sitting by herself taking notes on one of the tablets that Heaven had picked up using in the last few years. 

“Mariel,” Azriel greeted quietly coming up beside her.

Mariel startled before looking over to him and doing a double take. 

“Archangel Azriel, it… it’s an honor to see you, sir.” Mariel said turning to face him and scrambling to stand up.

“Just Azriel is fine, Mariel. I am here because Raphael and I have been reading your work. We have a proposition for you. We are working on some things on Earth and if they work out, we would like you to do a story on it.”

“I would be honored. I am honored.” Mariel said quickly as if fearing he would take away the offer if she did not respond quickly enough. 

“There would be some rules before you printed it.” Azriel went on. “The final copy would be read by myself, Raphael, and two others we are working with. We would be able to veto anything you write or request it is written in a different manner. We are most concerned with the PR behind this project, Mariel. We are coming to you for your enthusiasm and dedication to the truth.”

“I understand, Azriel.” Mariel agreed. 

“I knew you would. Raphael was right to pick you.” 

“I am glad to be of service to the Archangels.” Mariel said eagerly.

“I will call you when it is time with the details. It would be an interview so prepare some general questions you would like to ask.” Azriel told her. 

“I will. Thank you so much, Azriel. I won’t let either of you down.” Mariel insisted smiling. 

Azriel smiled and nodded before turning away. He had only just exited the Observation Hall when his phone rang. Answering it, he heard Raphael’s voice greet him.

“Hello, Raphael.” A pause. “They agreed?” Another pause. “Yes, I talked to her. She was enthusiastic about it.” Pause. “Yes, I’ll let her know. I’ll bring her to the office and talk to her about it.” Pause. “I think it would be a good idea for you to be there too.” Pause. “Yes. We will need to talk to Michael and Uriel.” Pause. “No, I don’t know what to do about him.” Pause. “Alright. I’ll meet you at your office soon with Mariel.” Pause. “Yes, goodbye.”

Azriel looked around and shook his head before turning back into the Observation Hall to gather Mariel. Mariel was only too glad to leave the Observation Hall to meet with Raphael and Azriel and the walk back to the Archangel’s offices were done in silence but Mariel’s manic smile was nearly palpable. 

Azriel knocked on Raphael’s open door before poking his head through the door to see Raphael sitting at a round table with three chairs. Raphael smiled and gestured him in. Stepping back, Azriel allowed Mariel to enter first and bow slightly to Raphael before entering himself and closing the door.

“Mariel, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I assume you know a little about what we need of you?” Raphael greeted.

“Azriel mentioned an interview about a project you have been working on on Earth.” Mariel answered. “Something about needing the PR.”

“Something like that,” Raphael answered. 

Raphael and Azriel took their seats next to one another close together on one side of the table while Mariel hesitantly took the last chair. “Confidentially, the Archangels have found Charity and Kindness.” Azriel told her plainly. 

“Charity and Kindness? The Virtues? Where? When? How?” Mariel asked excitedly nearly bouncing in her chair.

“We felt two extremely powerful sources on Earth and recognized them as the power signatures of the Virtues. When we went to investigate, we found our missing brothers.” Azriel told her. “It was just a few days ago. We want you to do an interview with the two of them about how they feel being found after all this time. They didn’t realize they were Virtues until we found them.”

“We also need to tell you something about them, Mariel, that will not leave this room until that article is published. Do you understand what I am saying? Any breach will be seen as reprehensible. It may mean the loss of your position.” Raphael told her seriously.

“I understand. Nothing you tell me in this room will leave my lips until after the article I publish has been read.” Mariel responded just as seriously.

“The Principality Aziraphale is Charity. And the demon Crowley is Kindness.” Seeing her confused expression, Raphael went on. “Yes, a demon has been found to be a Virtue of Heaven. They are both considered under the protection of Heaven right now. We don’t know how it is possible, but it is.”

“I will not reveal this except in my interview.” Mariel swore.

Azriel and Raphael nodded their heads in recognition of her oath. “But, didn’t they betray Heaven?” Mariel asked confused.

“They worked to stop the War. And Aziraphale has not Fallen for his actions nor has Crowley been destroyed. The Almighty has not said anything against their actions. We can be left with no other choice but to assume that the Almighty wanted the War circumvented.” Azriel told her patiently, hoping that she would understand. 

“I see. This is the PR you are concerned about.” 

“Yes. Part of it. His being a demon is the other part. But once you talk to them I’m sure you will see why we are unconcerned with that.” Raphael told her.

“When would we go to speak with them?” Mariel asked. 

“In the morning. London time.” Raphael told her. “Azriel will be accompanying you for Crowley’s safety and your own. It is possible that Hell is watching them and waiting for a chance to take them out for averting the War. We don’t want you wandering around London by yourself in that event.”

“We have some time. If you would like to use it to prepare a list of questions for the two of them. Meet me in the Lobby on the Ground Floor and we will walk to Soho.”

“Alright. Thank you. I will meet you there.” Mariel said standing up. The others stood with her and Raphael escorted her to the door and closed it softly behind her.

There was silence in the room for several moments before Raphael’s phone began to ring. “Raphael,” He answered it. “That’s alright. Where are you?” he asked the voice on the other end. “I would like to see you again so we can talk. We have some ideas we would like to discuss with you. Meet me in the lobby?” He asked. “Yes, the Tower lobby.” He affirmed. “I will see you there, Sister.”

Azriel tilted his head to the side in silent question. 

“Michael and Uriel.” Raphael said by way of explanation. “They have realized Her last order and are now confused on how to carry it out.” 

“Aren’t we all?” Azriel asked gently. “You are meeting them in the lobby?”

“Yes, soon. I think they have come to terms with it. I am going to at least talk to them and hear what they have to say. It might be a good time to see about them doing an interview with Mariel after Charity and Kindness’ run.”

“Let’s see how the interviews go with Aziraphale and Crowley before we mention it to them.” Azriel suggested. 

“You are probably right.” Raphael said. “You always are.”

“If I was always right, we wouldn’t be in this situation. I would have taken my responsibility seriously and fulfilled my job instead of hiding out and avoiding the stares from the rest of the host.” Azriel told him sadly.

“We all made mistakes that isn’t something to be ashamed of. We weren’t meant to be in positions of power.” Raphael reassured him. 

“Indeed.” Azriel said followed by silence. “I am concerned about Gabriel. I hope he doesn’t do anything rash. I don’t know what he might do but I am concerned by the vitriol he’s been spewing.”

“If you need any help just call and I’ll come down. You will have three Archangels against one if he tries anything today.” Raphael assured.

“I’m concerned about fighting in front of Mariel. It would show a weakened front. We need to be cohesive, to be united. And we just aren’t right now.” Azriel admitted. 

“I know. But we will be. We just need to build up our trust and respect for one another.” Raphael insisted. 

Azriel nodded silently before shaking his head to clear it. 

“Let’s go meet everyone in the lobby.” He finally said before moving to leave the room followed closely by Raphael.

They proceeded quietly through the hallways of the offices and down the escalator to find Mariel waiting for them with a bag slung around her shoulders and dressed conservatively in a pair of slacks and a flowing blouse.

“Mariel, have you been waiting long?” Raphael asked courteously. 

“Not at all Archangels.” Mariel responded. 

“Mariel,” Azriel sighed. “We told you to use our names.”

“Of course, Archangel Azriel.” Mariel smiled. Raphael hid a laugh behind his hand as Azriel shook his head. 

“We are waiting to meet with Michael and Uriel before we head out to Soho.” Azriel said instead of attempting to argue with her about their names. He had a feeling it was done on purpose. Raphael was just about to speak before the doors from the city opened and Michael and Uriel entered arm in arm.

“Michael, Uriel,” Azriel greeted with a smile and gestured to Mariel. “This is Mariel. She is a reporter with the Celestial Observer. She’s going to do an interview with our brothers Charity and Kindness.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Mariel.” Michael said and Uriel nodded along in greeting. 

“It’s an honor to meet you as well, Archangels.” Mariel bowed slightly. 

“Just Michael is fine.” Michael corrected gently. 

“Uriel.” Uriel agreed. 

Mariel nodded her head in understanding. 

“I’m going to go with her. Why don’t you three head back up to Raphael’s office to talk?” Azriel suggested. 

“Yes. Let us know if you need any help.” Raphael said pointedly before smiling at Michael and Uriel and gesturing them ahead of him towards the escalators. Azriel and Mariel watched as they stepped onto the escalator and moved upwards and out of sight.

“Shall we, Mariel?” Azriel asked gesturing to the city outside the glass doors.

“Yes.” Mariel said smiling widely and nodded.

“Very good.” Azriel said gently pulled open the doors to leave for the city. 

The walk to Soho passed quickly in the rush of people and in near silence despite the noise of the city. Mariel spent much of the walk looking around in awe at the sights and the people, seeing them up close so much different than through the Observation portals. Azriel was too busy not getting lost in the winding streets and press of people and cars to pay more than a cursory amount of attention to be sure they did not get separated.

Soon enough they were standing outside of AZ Fell & Co. and Mariel was looking around in giddy happiness as Azriel strode up to the door and knocking, pushed the unlocked door open. He entered sedately with Mariel following quickly behind. The little bell above the door gave a tinkle letting the people inside know there were visitors.

“Aziraphale, Crowley,” Azriel called out gently. “We are here for the interview we set up.”

“Just a moment, Azriel. We’re back here.” Aziraphale’s voice rang out from the back of the shop. 

Mariel looked around at the books stacked up around the shop piling on every flat surface; her face was split in a wide grin, dimpling her cheeks. Her hands twitched wanting to reach out to touch the books that she clasped her hands in front of her to keep them steady. Aziraphale emerged from the backroom and gave a slight insincere smile. 

“Azriel, welcome.” Aziraphale greeted his hands twisting in front of him. “And this I assume is the reporter?” He asked turning to Mariel.

“Yes, Aziraphale this is Mariel. Mariel, this is Aziraphale also called Charity.” Azriel introduced them and Mariel bowed slightly as Aziraphale nodded to her.

“Pleasure, I’m sure.” Aziraphale said. “Please come into the back room we have a few chairs for you.” He gestured and turned to lead them back further into the shop. Azriel gestured Mariel to proceed him and they moved gently through the stacks and shelves. 

Reaching the back room they found a crowded room but there were two chairs and a sofa clean of books and Crowley stood in the corner with his back to the wall. 

“Good morning, Crowley.” Azriel greeted smiling gently. 

“Ngk,” Crowley greeted trying to smile.

“Crowley,” Aziraphale admonished.

“Morning, Azriel.” Crowley said more intelligibly. 

“This is Mariel the reporter with the Celestial Observer that Raphael told you about. Mariel, this is Crowley, our Kindness.” Azriel once again made introductions.

“It is an honor to meet with you, Archangels.” Mariel said bowing.

“Oh well, there is no need for such formality here, Mariel. We insist.” Aziraphale said looking nervously back to Crowley. “Please have a seat.” He said gesturing to the chairs on one side of the room. “Crowley,” He hissed under his breath as Azriel and Mariel moved to take their seats. “Sit down. They aren’t going to hurt either of us.” Aziraphale turned back around to smile at them as Crowley rolled his eyes and moved to the sofa and sprawled over one side of it. “Tea for anyone?” Aziraphale asked.

“Tea?” Azriel asked confused and Aziraphale’s face fell marginally. Azriel’s heart clenched at the brief flicker of unease that flashed quickly across Aziraphale’s face.

“I’ve never had tea but the humans seem to like it. I’ll try it.” Mariel said cheerfully.

“Oh, good. Great. I’ll get the tea.” Aziraphale smiled and turned to leave the room. 

“Hgk.” Crowley said as he passed him into the kitchenette. Aziraphale reached out to place a reassuring hand on Crowley’s shoulder as he passed.

“So,” Azriel began. “I’m glad you agreed to this interview, Crowley. It is going to mean so much to the host to be aware that you have been found.”

“Hn, yeah. Happy to help.” Crowley muttered. 

“How long have you been on Earth, Archangel Crowley?” Mariel asked as they heard to sound of the teakettle whistling, by Crowley’s expression sooner than it should have without divine assistance.

“Since the beginning. I’m the Serpent of Eden.” Crowley said and Mariel’s eyes widened fractionally. “Didn’t tell you that, did they?”

“No but it makes sense. The Watchers haven’t had much call to be paying attention to the demons on Earth that’s Miracles and Mysteries, Defense, or Intelligence. I don’t answer to any of those departments. I’m in New and Notable. The Celestial Observer doesn’t have anything to do with the other departments.” Mariel said. 

“Oh. I see.” Crowley said noncommittally. 

“Tea’s ready.” Aziraphale said coming into the room with a tea tray. 

“Thanks, angel.” Crowley said taking the offered cup made just how he liked it with a splash of something stronger.

“Of course, dear boy.” Aziraphale smiled as he handed Mariel a cup of tea.

“Try that and see how you like, Mariel. Would you like to try some as well, Azriel?” Aziraphale asked.

“I would like that, Brother.” Azriel said smiling gently as Aziraphale poured and prepared a cup to hand to him.

“It’s different. I like it.” Mariel said taking a sip.

“I agree.” Azriel added tasting his own.

“So,” Aziraphale began, “How would you like to do this?” He asked as he sat down next to Crowley with his own cup, with the same added liquer as Crowley’s as well.

“Hm. Yes.” Mariel said sitting upright and placing the cup on the coffee table sat between them all. “I suppose we should start with the basics.” She said as she pulled a tablet out of her bag and began to tap at it. “Can you state your names and ranks for me?”

“Aziraphale, Principality, Guardian of the Eastern Gate and Charity, I suppose.” Aziraphale answered promptly hesitating on the last few words.

“Crowley, Serpent of Eden and Kindness.” Crowley said, not quite muttering.

“Crowley, you were the first to agree to this. Can you at least try to cooperate?” Aziraphale hissed lowly.

“I may have agreed it was a good idea doesn’t mean I have to like it.” Crowley retorted. 

“At least behave yourself. They are still our guests.”

“Fine.” Crowley said mockingly.

“And how did you first find out that you were the missing Virtues?” Mariel continued ignoring the brief interaction between the two.

“Well, we were drinking here in the bookshop…” Aziraphale began hesitantly.

“Tea?” Mariel asked.

“No. Something a bit stronger than tea. Wine mostly.” Aziraphale answered. “We managed to get quite drunk when the subject came up of the Archangels. We haven’t ever seen each other’s true forms before not in entirety. So we decided to let loose and show all of ourselves to each other.” 

“It was a rather drunken proposition I made but we sobered up immediately and decided to follow through together.” Crowley added.

“I see. And so you unleashed your full forms?” Mariel asked taking notes.

“We did and were very surprised when the process took much longer than it should have.” Aziraphale admitted. “I realized almost immediately what it must mean once we had a good look at one another. No one else would have twelve pairs of wings and millions of eyes and feathers and scales and faces and such eldritch forms.”

“You have the many faces.” Crowley put forth.

“You have at least two, Crowley. You and that serpent around your shoulders.” Aziraphale countered.

“So, what did you do with that information? Did you let the Archangels know?” Mariel asked leaning forward.

“Uh. No. No Crowley wanted to… inform Gabriel because of our… disagreement concerning the destruction of the Earth and the initiating of the Great War.” Aziraphale answered. 

“Yeah the…” Crowley started sitting forward in his seat.

“Crowley! We are not getting into that with Mariel. It is between us and the other Archangels.” Aziraphale cut in sharply.

“And that Sandalphon guy.” Crowley added but subsided back into his seat.

“The disagreement got… heated between us.” Aziraphale explained. 

“Yeah. Hell hot.” Crowley muttered under his breath earning a sharp look from the angel next to him.

“So, how did the Archangels find out?” Mariel asked getting back to her questions.

“That would be my place to answer.” Azriel answered. “There was a huge spike in Ethereal energy coming from the Earth. We pinpointed it to London and came to investigate. We didn’t realize until we got here that it was Aziraphale and Crowley.” He explained. “We just recognized the power levels of two Virtues. We had no idea it would lead us to Aziraphale’s bookshop.”

“That explains why you sounded so hesitant when you came into the shop. Though I would have preferred you used the door instead of appearing right in the middle of the shop. You could have damaged something.” Aziraphale said looking around as if to assure himself that nothing was amiss.

“Anyway, they came down and we had a bit of a disagreement. Gabriel was quite adamant about not recognizing us as Archangels.” Crowley told Mariel.

“Gabriel is still miffed about the whole stopping Armageddon thing.” Aziraphale said. 

“A bit miffed? Angel he tried to…” Crowley tried again to say.

“Crowley. No.” Aziraphale insisted. “We will work it out with Gabriel if necessary but we do not need the rest of Heaven knowing about the details of our argument.”

“It wasn’t an argument, Angel. Gabriel and the rest of his little posse tried to do the unforgivable.” Crowley insisted vehemently.

“God will judge that.” Aziraphale said firmly.

“Like God judged me? Her and Her little favorites get away with literal murder throughout the years but as long as it’s God and Her Great Ineffable Plan it’s alright.” Crowley nearly shouted sitting up in his seat and flailing his arms out.

“Crowley can we please not do this in front of Mariel?” Aziraphale asked. 

Crowley gave a growl of frustration as he stood to pace in the small space beside the sofa.

“I’m sorry, Mariel. Gabriel, Uriel, Michael, Sandalphon and the two of us have had a bit of a rough relationship throughout the years culminating in the stopping of Armageddon. It will take time to work through.” Aziraphale said.

“I understand. Nothing that is said here will go beyond my write up in the Celestial Observer. And Azriel and Raphael as well as the two of you will be given proofs to approve. I’m here to help with the PR behind this whole thing. I realize that there will be some difficult things to talk about. But I am here to put the best spin on yours and their actions to soothe Heaven of any doubts about you.” Mariel assured them. Aziraphale shared a glance with Azriel, looking to him to make the decision. 

“It’s going to be hard to talk around something like that Azriel. Crowley isn’t the only one still upset about the whole thing. He just has a hotter temper than I do.” Aziraphale told him seriously.

Azriel sighed. “If this gets out…” He said then shook his head. “As punishment for averting the War and disobeying orders, Gabriel and the others struck a deal with Hell in an attempt to…-there is no good way to say this-in an attempt to kill both Crowley and Aziraphale.”

Mariel gasped. “But how? Only Hellfire can kill an angel.”

“Or Holy Water a demon. That was the nature of the deal between Heaven and Hell.” Azriel said gently.

Mariel slumped back in her seat. 

“This cannot get out, Mariel. You know what it would do to morale in Heaven if they were to learn about that level of hatred living in the Archangels.” Azriel told her seriously.

“Yes. Yes. I understand. I understand a lot more now. It won’t get out from me. Sandalphon is known to be a bit of a gossip. If he has a grudge against them…” She trailed off. It wouldn’t come from her but there were other sources it could come from.

Azriel sighed. “We will deal with Sandalphon.” Azriel sighed again, rubbing at his forehead.

“It will work out. I don’t know as we will ever forgive them, especially not Gabriel but we weren’t planning on being overly involved with the running of Heaven anyway.” Aziraphale said soothingly.

“I would like you to reconsider that at some point. Only if this whole experience has taught me anything it is that running from our responsibilities never turns out well for anyone around us. But that is always your choice.” Azriel said wearily. 

Aziraphale looked back to Crowley who had ceased his pacing when Azriel had begun to relate Gabriel’s crimes and was now leaning against the shelf behind the sofa. Crowley met his gaze for a moment before frowning and looking back at Azriel. 

“We will consider it, Azriel. However, we enjoy the lives we have built on Earth. There is a reason I haven’t spent any time outside the offices up there and Crowley… Would he even be welcome up there?” Aziraphale asked sadly.

“It’s my job to make sure that he will be.” Mariel said seriously. A moment of silence passed in the wake of what felt like a promise. “So, Gabriel refused to accept you as Archangels then what happened?”

“We let them know that we wanted to be left alone on Earth to live our lives. That was the day before yesterday. Then yesterday Raphael stopped by and we had a talk about some different things and he recommended we speak to you. He obviously thought very highly of you.” Aziraphale said causing her to blush slightly at the high praise.

“Alright. So, I take it you aren’t all that happy to be the Virtues?” Mariel clarified.

“It’s not so much upset at being the Virtues. It’s the responsibility and power that the angels put to the Virtues. I was not made to be much of a leader. I don’t want the authority inherent in the position.” Aziraphale said truthfully.

“Same here mostly. I was eager to tell Gabriel only because I wanted to see his face at having tried to kill another Archangel but I am a demon. I may have turned my back on Hell and been not a very good demon but I still Fell. I still lack Her Grace. I’m still bitter and angry and irreverent and blasphemous over it.” Crowley added in his turn. Azriel noticed Crowley’s face fall slightly as he spoke of his Fall, anger but also hurt crossing his face briefly before settling on feigned indifference.

“Would you mind telling us a bit about the Rebellion and Fall from your perspective or would you rather avoid that topic? Either way is just fine.” Mariel asked softly in deference to the pain that must have been endured.

Crowley swallowed thickly. “I can…I can tell you a little.” He admitted quietly. “I never meant to Fall. I just hung around with the wrong people. I asked the wrong questions. The others, Lucifer at least, started the Rebellion after She told us Her plans for the humans. She said to Love them more than we Loved Her. So Lucifer asked, ‘Why should we give these things more Love than we give to You?’ He refused. He said ‘I refuse to Love anything more than I Love Her.’ And the others agreed. They said there was no way they will ever Love these creatures more than our Mother. I just asked Her ‘Why?’ I never meant to refuse but I wanted to know why She wanted them cared for so much. And so I Fell.”

Azriel saw how Crowley’s hands and voice both shook slightly as he continued and Aziraphale reached out to pat his hand. “I remember Lucifer calling on everyone to rebel to refuse to forsake Her and then it got violent. I don’t know which side threw the first punch but soon enough everyone was fighting and the rebels were being pushed back. Mostly, I think, because they didn’t really want to be fighting. I was trying to just get out of the crush of the crowd but someone caught me in the head with a flying elbow and I went down dazed. And then the ground opened up and only some of us were Falling. Everyone was scrambling to hold onto the Heavens but the pain of having Her Grace ripped from our core was excruciating. I was on fire before I ever started to Fall.”

Crowley paused for breath. “When we crashed into the pools of boiling sulphur, everyone was screaming. I think that’s when they learned to hate Her. I’ve heard humans say that there can be no hate without love. It would just be indifference. I can believe that.”

“Thank you, for telling us that. I understand it must have been difficult.” Azriel said quietly into the heavy silence. 

Mariel heaved a sigh and spoke. “Thank you. Would you mind if I covered a little of that in the article?” Crowley shook his head giving her the all-clear. She continued. “We may have to do another series on the conflict between you and Gabriel at a later date to clear up any gossip but for now let’s go back in time. Can you tell me how you became the Virtues?” Mariel asked.

“Well, you see. In the beginning, he was a wily old serpent and I was technically on Apple tree duty.” Aziraphale said breaking the somber mood.

“Angel.” Crowley groaned. 

“What?” Aziraphale asked indignant at being interrupted telling the story once again.

“They don’t need the whole blessed backstory. Everyone knows that story.” Crowley did not whine. 

“They don’t know how it really went down.” Aziraphale protested.

“It went down like they say it went down. More or less.”

“It’s the less that I want to clear up.” Aziraphale said primly.

“Ugh. Fine.” Crowley admitted. 

“Where would you rather I start?” Aziraphale asked testily.

“Well… maybe when you gave away your God-given flaming sword?” Crowley asked sarcastically.

“Hmmm… well. Yes, that probably was when I would have become Charity.” Aziraphale admitted testily.

“You did what?” Azriel asked stunned.

“Well, when the Almighty cast Adam and Eve from the Garden all I could think about was how dangerous and cold it was going to be out there and she was expecting already.” He told them twisting his hands together. “So I was sent to cast them out of the Garden and when I got to the Gate, they were already on their way out. So, I handed them my sword and told them not to bother thanking me just leave and for all our sakes don’t come back. It was just so wretched watching them walk out into the desert without any shelter. But I would assume that is when I became Charity.”

Azriel and Mariel looked at him shocked at the revelation that he had truly given away a Heavenly artifact to protect those that She had cast out. 

“God knows that. She has to.” Mariel said earnestly.

“Oh I’m very well aware of that. She asked me about it.” Aziraphale said. At their expectant looks he continued, “I was instructed to seal up the Gate and as I put the last stone into place, I felt Her Heavenly light wash over me. She asked what I did with my sword and so… I told her I must have put it down somewhere and then she didn’t say anything and Her light kind of just faded away.”

“You lied. To God. How have you not Fallen for that?” Mariel asked. 

“He did what She asked him to.” Azriel said in stunned amazement yet still smiling. “He loved them. Like She told us all to do.”

“He… What?” Mariel asked.

“Her last words to everyone aside it seems from Aziraphale was to Love them like we Love Her. And that’s what Aziraphale did. He saw them in need and despite the danger to himself he chose to give of himself and his Love. He gave them a bit of Heaven to keep them safe.” Azriel explained.

“Yes, well. At the time I just felt sorry for them. First offense and everything.” Aziraphale said looking back at Crowley who put his hand on Aziraphale’s shoulder. Aziraphale reached back to put his hand on top of Crowley’s and tugged him gently forward to retake his seat. Neither let go of the other's hand and they sat close together with their fingers entwined. 

“And, Crowley? How did you become Kindness?” Mariel asked after he had retaken his seat.

“Well, I saw this angel standing up on the Wall of Eden watching the humans leave and thought I’d pop up for a quick chat.” Crowley told her. “If I remember correctly, my precise words were, ‘That went down like a lead balloon.’ He was a bit startled to see me obviously. But when he asked me what I had said I repeated myself. Then mentioned how I couldn’t see what was so bad about knowing the difference between Good and Evil and if God didn’t want them to eat it, why not put it a long way off or on top of the moon or some such. He said something about the Great Plan and it being Ineffable. And then I tuned out a little when he started saying something about me being a demon and causing trouble was what I did.” He took a breath. “I asked about his flaming sword as I didn’t see it anywhere and he told me he gave it away. I was a bit shocked.”

“I said, ‘I do hope I haven’t done the wrong thing.’” Aziraphale quoted himself.

“I told him he’s an angel I don’t think he can do the wrong thing. I think I also asked something like, ‘It’d be funny if we both got it wrong.’ If I did the Good thing and he did the Bad one. I thought it’d be funny at least.” Crowley finished.

“Only until our Head Offices got wind of it.” Aziraphale said. 

“Yeah. Only until then.” Crowley agreed.

“So, you comforted an angel. Out of… Love?” Mariel asked.

“I mean he looked so wretched. Have you ever seen this one upset? It’s like a kicked… whatever you aren’t supposed to kick.” Crowley said.

“It was something like Love. Compassion, at least, which is a sister to Love.” Aziraphale said.

“I’m a demon we don’t Love.” Crowley muttered but his grip on Aziraphale’s hand said differently, Azriel noted. Aziraphale tightened his hold on Crowley’s hand but didn’t say anything.

Mariel sat back in her chair her stylus hovering over the tablet she had been recording their answers on. “I would feel better saying they do.” She said. “It would look better and then people would be likely to view your relationship more favorably.”

“Ou-Our…What?” Crowley sputtered blushing hotly.

“Crowley.” Aziraphale said tightening his hold on Crowley’s hand. “It’s alright.”

“I don’t want you in trouble.” Crowley said. 

“Love isn’t going to get him in trouble, Crowley. I promise that.” Azriel said seriously.

Aziraphale lifted their joined hands to place a quick kiss to the back of Crowley’s knuckles. 

“Hgk.” Crowley said. 

“So, can we get more details on how your relationship evolved from the Walls of Eden to where you are now?” Mariel asked. “It will help the hosts to connect with you to hear your story.” 

“Well, we saw each other off and on in passing until Noah. That was an upsetting time. Watching these humans that we had been tasked to watch and in my case protect, to watch them die was… quite upsetting.” Aziraphale said. “And Crowley was there as well.”

“I may have been sent to tempt them but killing them sounded more what you would expect from Hell not Heaven. Especially the children. They hadn’t done anything. And all those animals. Didn’t seem very loving to me.” Crowley added. 

“You always were a soft touch with the children.” Aziraphale said.

“Felt a bit responsible. After all I was the reason childbirth was so horrific. Trained up as a midwife too. That was a bit of a step too far in my opinion.” Crowley told them.

“Then came Jesus. That one hurt too. He was a nice young man to see him up on that cross was a bit painful.” Aziraphale said.

“You saw him?” Azriel asked.

“Yes, we both watched them nail him up there. It was gruesome. He was such a bright young man.” Crowley said. “I did manage to show him all the Kingdoms of the world. He seemed impressed.”

“Why would you do something like that?” Mariel inquired.

“He was a carpenter from Galilee travel opportunities were limited back then. It seemed the thing to do. If he was going to die like that.” Crowley told them. Azriel stared for a moment before nodding. That sounded like Kindness.

“We next met up in Rome a few years later.” Aziraphale said.

“Oh, don’t remind me.” Crowley groaned dropping his head back against the sofa. “Caligula. Wretched fellow. Didn’t even need any tempting from me he did all that on his own. Like the Spanish Inquisition. These humans need very little prompting from me to do terrible things to each other.” Crowley complained.

“Yes, you were rather out of sorts.” Aziraphale commented. “I remember you saying you were an aardvark.”

“No, I said ‘what else am I supposed to be? An Aardvark?’ You asking if I was still a demon then. What kind of question is that?”

“One trying to start conversation.” Aziraphale told him primly.

“Yeah” Crowley mocked.

“It worked didn’t it?” Aziraphale said. 

“No, your little slip of the tongue tempting me to oysters started it.” Crowley reminded him.

“I did say that didn’t I?” Aziraphale said smiling.

“Yeah. Those were good oysters too.” Crowley said.

“They were. I wish I had that recipe. Oh or the stew from Babel before the tower from that little traveler’s inn just off the main thoroughfare.”

“Yeah. I remember they made it with that extinct grain species.”

“Yeah. Oh, there are so many things we will never get to taste fully ever again. It’s sad in its way. They keep progressing and creating new things but for everything new they lose a little bit more too.” Aziraphale lamented.

“So you would meet up for food and drink. And the rest of your relationship? How did that develop?” Mariel asked.

“Which parts?” Crowley asked. “We were still mostly enemies until Rome when we struck up a tentative friendship even if we couldn’t acknowledge it. It would have been too dangerous. What would Hell have done had they learned a demon was consorting with the enemy? What would Heaven do? No, it was too dangerous to admit our friendship at that point.”

“It was still mostly an acquaintanceship until around Shakespeare. That’s when the friendship really took off.” Aziraphale said. “He made Hamlet a success for me.”

“That’s because you agreed to go to Edinburgh and Shakespeare needed a miracle.” Crowley insisted. “And you looked at me so hopefully. As long as you were going to be doing a temptation for me I could do a miracle for you while you were out of town.”

“What doing a temptation?” Azriel asked confused. Both Crowley and Aziraphale paled and looked over at their guests as if they had forgotten they were there.

“Wh-wh-what I m-m-meant meant was.” Crowley tried to say.

“Well…we have, _had_ an… Arrangement. Started around 1020.” Aziraphale said

“Arrangement?” Azriel asked incredulously.

“Well, you see. It just. Made sense. To come to an agreement.” Aziraphale answered nervously.

“It was all my idea. I tempted him into it. He kept refusing. He’s a good angel.” Crowley insisted sitting forward and putting himself in front of Aziraphale as much as he could while still sitting next to him.

“What did this Arrangement entail?” Azriel asked firmly as Mariel looked wide-eyed between the two groups.

“Stay out of each other's way. Lend a hand when needed.” Aziraphale whispered fearfully.

“Lend a hand?” Azriel asked, his voice blank.

“Take care of each other’s business when necessary. I do some temptations when I’m in the area doing blessings. He does some blessings for me when he’s off doing temptations. Small stuff. Mostly.” Aziraphale admitted quietly.

“A demon has been doing your blessings? And you’ve been doing his temptations?” Azriel asked again.

“Yes.” Aziraphale replied breathily.

“Ok… Ok. I don’t know how to think about that.” Azriel said truthfully, shaking his head.

“The way we saw it, no one cared much about how it happened only that the work got done. And it was easier to get the work done if we cooperated, pooled our resources. It didn’t happen all that often but often enough that we both became unfairly good at both jobs.” Crowley admitted quietly.

“It was a no score draw. Or at least that was the intent. If we were simply going to be canceling each other out anyway, why bother working so hard. So, every so often we would discuss what wiles and plans we would be doing and how they would counteract us and send the reports back.” Aziraphale said into the silence of the backroom.

“Work smarter not harder.” Crowley said. “It was no use both of us going to uncomfortable places to get our assignments done so we would trade off. I remember Edinburgh. I had some tempting I was supposed to be doing and he had some blessings to perform. Why should both of us go to Scotland by horse and be very uncomfortable the whole time when we can get even more work done by lending a hand to each other. He went and did my temptation and his blessings. I stayed in London and miracled up a hit for Shakespeare. Hamlet is still revered as one of the best plays ever written. I wasn’t a fan of it myself but this one,” He nodded to Aziraphale, “was.”

“You both have done temptations and blessings and miracles for each other since Shakespeare?” Azriel asked incredulously.

“No, since 1020. He first approached me about the Arrangement in the 500’s when I was living amongst King Arthur’s round table.” Aziraphale said. 

“I was the Black Knight. Fomenting discord. I was extremely happy when that armour went out of style. Much prefer modern fashion.” Crowley said.

“Then when did this start?” Mariel asked gesturing to their entwined hands. 

“Well, A bit of always. And a bit of just since the Apocalypse.” Aziraphale said.

“It was always there since Eden. For me at least, but I wasn’t going to risk him Falling for this.” Crowley added seriously.

“I think. It was there very early for me as well.” Aziraphale admitted. “Probably since Eden but I didn’t realize just how much I cared for him until later. It took time for it to dawn on me. Rome, with the oysters, I knew I enjoyed his company and wanted to spend my time with him by choice. When he saved my life in France, I knew I would do just about anything to see him again. When he asked me for the Holy Water, I knew what the terror of living in a world without him would be. When he still came for me in 1941, and saved my books I knew that this Love I felt was real and that it didn’t have to be a shameful secret. It could be requited. He’s always been my best friend but after the Apocalypse we could be such freely without fear or hiding. And it feels like we missed out on 6000 years of having this but I wouldn’t trade what we did have for the world.”

“Aziraphale.” Crowley whispered looking over at the angel sitting next to him in awe.

“This is going to be quite a story to tell. Star-crossed lovers finding their happily ever after by turning their backs on their sides and forging their own path through their love for one another and saving the world because of it.” Mariel sighed. “I have so many questions about those dates you mentioned.”

“Well, Shakespeare, He made Hamlet the biggest success because I asked him to.”

“You didn’t ask. You pouted.” Crowley interrupted.

“I didn’t pout.”

“You gave me those great big eyes full of hope. What else was I going to do?” Crowley asked.

“Anyway. Then in France during the revolution, I got arrested as an Aristocrat and they were going to chop off my head.”

“You were wandering around like a fop with your fancy clothes during a revolution. For crepes!” Crowley exclaimed throwing both their joined hands into the air.

“Hmph.” Aziraphale responded letting Crowley manipulate his arm in his gesticulating. “Then when I opened my shop here, he managed to trick Gabriel into letting me stay here on Earth by talking about how well I was doing thwarting him and how easy it would be after I was gone to cause his chaos.”

“That was one of my better performances. I should have been in the Globe.”

“Yes, dear. I especially enjoyed the chocolates.” Aziraphale said placatingly. “I was quite thankful. I quite prefer the Earth. I’ve become accustomed to it I suppose. I Love the Earth and all its pleasures and human foibles. Then he asked me for Holy Water. And I was so terrified I was giving him the means of his own destruction. A suicide pill. I couldn’t bring myself to give it to him. I refused.”

“It was an awful row. He stormed off.”

“Not before saying some truly awful things to you. You do know I didn’t mean it, right?” Aziraphale asked turning to look at Crowley face to face.

“I know, Angel. We both said some hurtful things.” Crowley soothed. 

“It hasn’t been easy for you, has it?” Azriel asked softly.

“We’ve been terrified until recently. We haven’t been able to be together like we would wish. And although I don’t regret the Arrangement as it allowed us to be in close proximity to each other for long periods of time, it was extremely nerve-wracking. Always looking over our shoulders. Always being afraid for him. And for myself as selfish as that is.” Aziraphale said.

“But with having openly defied our Head Offices, and shown them we can’t be destroyed by Holy Water or Hellfire we have a chance to just live our lives together like we’ve wanted to since… well since forever really.” Crowley added. 

“I see. We will help you to have that freedom.” Azriel told them solemnly resulting in a heavy silence.

“Moving past your relationship, I would like to talk to you a bit about what happened with the Apocalypse. No one is quite sure what happened only that it didn’t. Can you tell us a bit about what happened from your perspective here on Earth?” Mariel asked in the wake of Azriel’s pronouncement.

“I suppose that started when I was told to meet Hastur and Ligur, two of the Dukes of Hell. They handed over a baby in a basket and I was instructed to take the baby to a Satanic hospital in Tadfield near Oxford. I don’t know what happened with the nuns but they mixed up the babies. Somehow the American Ambassador who was supposed to get the Antichrist got a normal boy and some other local couple ended up with the Antichrist. I called Aziraphale as soon as I could to let him know. We met the next morning to discuss plans. I was supposed to keep an eye on the child so I figured it would be a good idea to both influence him to our respective sides.”

“A no score draw on a much smaller cosmic scale than what we had been doing. It took time for us to determine the best way to go about it.” Aziraphale said. 

“We skipped the years before he would be able to be influenced much. We both were hired into the household as staff. I went as a nanny and Aziraphale as a gardener. And a horrible gardener he was letting pests have free rein around the place.” Crowley told them.

“I’m not getting into this with you again.” Aziraphale said flatly.

“So you both were involved with the upbringing of this not Antichrist?” Mariel asked bring the conversation back on track.

“Yes and we met up on busses and in museums and the gardener’s rooms to discuss his progress. He was exceptionally normal even with our admittedly strange influences.” Aziraphale told them. “When his birthday came around, we posed as more support staff and entertainment. But there was no dog.”

“It was the wrong boy. And we had no clues as to where the right boy was all we knew was that he must be alive somewhere.” Crowley told them ominously.

“I had the idea of going back to the convent to see if something had gone wrong there but Hastur had burned it down. But in Tadfield I got such strong splashes of Love. The Antichrist just really Loved Tadfield. On the way back we ran into a young American woman on a bicycle and gave her a ride back to town. She accidently left a book in the car. _The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnus Nutter, Witch_. I had been looking for that book for ages. It contained absolutely accurate and correct prophecies. It told me exactly who and where the Antichrist was. I couldn’t tell Crowley though.” Aziraphale whispered looking down at the ground his hand tight in Crowley’s.

“We had a fight.” Crowley took up the story looking worriedly at the angel next to him. “Awful row. Worse than in the 1800s and the Holy Water. We- can you have a break up if you aren’t even together? I had asked him to run away with me. Thought, no one would notice us up in the stars. He refused.”

“I still thought I could get Heaven to do the right thing. To… kill the Antichrist and put a stop to it all.” Aziraphale explained still looking down.

“Then Hastur found out about the missing Antichrist,” Crowley continued and looked over to their guests, rapt with attention. “and came for me. I begged Aziraphale once again to run off with me. I offered Alpha Centauri. Lots of spare planets up there. He refused me again.” Crowley said softly.

“I wanted to talk to the Almighty. I thought if I could just get through to Her, She would put a stop to it all. I was so foolish.” Aziraphale admitted shaking his head.

“We split up again. I headed back to my flat and got out the Holy Water that he had given to me to set a trap for whoever came after me. I managed to get Ligur with the bucket but had to trick Hastur into getting trapped in the voicemail. I won’t go into specifics but he was trapped.” Crowley continued.

“You killed a Duke of Hell with Holy Water that a renegade angel gave to you as a suicide pill?” Mariel asked.

“I didn’t realize that Aziraphale thought I seriously wanted it for myself. That never crossed my mind. I would never dream of leaving him alone like that.” Crowley said seriously. Mariel nodded and Aziraphale finally raised his eyes to Crowley’s sweetly.

“And you, Aziraphale? Did you manage to speak with the Almighty?” Azriel asked. 

“No. No, I didn’t. I was waylaid by Michael, Uriel, and Sandalphon. Apparently they had noticed Crowley and I together somehow and came to force me to choose a side. Sandalphon punched me before Uriel shoved me quite roughly up against the building.” Aziraphale said.

“They what?” Azriel said. “They physically assaulted you?”

“Um… yes?” Aziraphale said. 

Azriel sighed and rubbed his face. “That doesn’t speak well of them. Please continue.”

“Well I went back and started up the Transportation circle and called up to Heaven. I got the Metatron. I told him I had found the Antichrist and he said the same thing that Gabriel had been saying. That ‘wars are to be won not avoided’. I have never heard such nonsense in my life. Even the humans don’t look kindly on so-called war-mongers. Typically, that is.” Aziraphale said. “Then Sergent Shadwell came into the shop. He had picked the lock and thought I was possessed by a demon and tried to exorcise me. I accidentally stepped into the Transportation circle without being ready and discorperated. I had a confrontation with the Quartermaster and then came back to Earth disembodied and had to resort to possessing this kind woman named Madame Tracy. Sergent Shadwell’s neighbor. Though last I heard they were moving in together.”

At Crowley’s inquiring look he added. “She’s kept in touch.” Crowley shook his head.

“For my part I rushed to the bookshop to ask him one last time to run away with me now that Hell was off my back for the moment and found the place up in flames. The candles from the Transportation Circle must have been knocked over. I couldn’t find him, even when I came into the burning shop. I couldn’t find him. I couldn’t feel him. I had never not been able to feel him before. I thought…I thought it was Hellfire.” Crowley swallowed dryly and Aziraphale looked at him in dismay. 

“You didn’t tell me that.” Aziraphale said sadly.

“It wasn’t. That’s the important part. I found a bar and curled up in a bottle waiting for the end of the world. Until he showed up as a disembodied spirit and told me where to go and that he was heading there too. Once we got there,” Crowley trailed off. 

“I tried to kill the Antichrist but Madame Tracy wouldn’t allow it. She wasted our shot. It was a good thing.” Aziraphale admitted. “Adam was trying to stop the war the same as we were. And then Gabriel and Beelzebub showed up. There was some discussion. When they left… Someone had told Satan about Adam rebelling. He was on his way up tearing through the firmament.”

“Aziraphale grabbed his sword, War’s sword, and asked me to come up with something. So I managed to take the three of us: Aziraphale, Adam and myself outside of time for a moment. Enough to let Adam know that we would stand behind him no matter what.” Crowley said. 

“Adam decided that Satan was not his Father. He shaped the world to his will and stared down Satan himself and decided that If he was going to be in trouble with his dad, it would be his human dad. I’ve no idea if the boy is human now or what.” Aziraphale admitted.

“That is quite a story. You’ve been very busy the last week.” Azriel said astonished.

“Nearly a week and a half. I’m about ready to sleep for another century.” Crowley admitted. “Except I would miss, Aziraphale.”

“I would miss you as well. Maybe a week and stay in the flat upstairs?” Aziraphale offered.

“Maybe.” Crowley agreed.

“This will make quite a story. Any idea what your plans are for the future?” Mariel asked. 

“Not at the moment. Just living our lives here on Earth. It hasn’t quite hit yet that we aren’t or weren’t tied to either side anymore but now it seems we have a responsibility to Heaven that was unexpected. I suppose it will be nice to have something to keep us busy but we liked our relaxed lives here. Living in the bookshop and going out to eat together or to the shows or the parks.” Aziraphale told them. 

“I think it depends on what Heaven decides to do about our new statuses. If they accept us, I imagine there will be some travelling back and forth between here and Heaven to at least keep abreast of any changes happening. If they don’t, we were prepared to stand against Heaven and Hell and it’s not like we can be destroyed. We proved that the Hellfire and Holy Water didn’t work. We can just live our lives among the humans and retire.” Crowley added.

“One last question that we skipped over before. How does it feel to be the most powerful Archangels in Heaven?” Mariel asked seriously.

“The what?” Crowley sputtered and Aziraphale just stared in shock.

“You were the first and you said you have twelve wings each. That would imply that your power is greater than the others.” Mariel stated simply and Azriel nodded when they looked to him for confirmation.

They both sat back in their seats shocked. 

“I…we didn’t realize. We don’t feel more powerful than anyone else.” Aziraphale said. 

“I stopped time. I didn’t realize I shouldn’t be able to do that, should I?” Crowley asked on the verge of panic.

Azriel shook his head at Crowley as Aziraphale squeezed the hand in his grasp. Crowley smiled. 

“It feels like we’ll be alright.” Crowley told them. “If that is true. Then no matter what happens. We’ll be alright.” 

Azriel and Mariel looked on as Aziraphale and Crowley shared a tender look and smiled. The soft smiles remained on their faces as they looked over to their guests.

“I think that was everything I need but I will let you know if I have more questions. Would that be alright?” Mariel asked.

Aziraphale looked to Crowley and nodded tiredly. The back room was growing dark in the lengthening shadows from outside and Azriel smiled sadly at the two Archangels in front of him. 

“We’ll leave and let you have your rest. Please let us know if you need anything or if Gabriel becomes a problem.” Azriel told them sadly.

“Do you think he will?” Aziraphale asked nervously, wrapping his arm around Crowley’s shoulders.

“I think he is very angry right now and anger makes people do stupid things. Michael and Uriel have turned from him and returned to Heaven to try to learn how to love the humans like you two do, like She told us to. Gabriel though is too caught up in some vendetta that I don’t have any ideas about. I don’t know what he will do but I doubt it will be pleasant. If he shows up call us immediately. We have your back.” Azriel admitted to them solemnly. 

“We appreciate that, Azriel. You and Raphael.” Aziraphale matched his solemnity in kind. 

They sat in silence before Azriel moved to stand. “We had best be on our way and let you rest.” Mariel joined him on her feet and Aziraphale and Crowley both stood to lead them to the door. Unfortunately, standing across the street was Gabriel, in a rage.


End file.
